


At the end of everything, hold on to anything

by Cinderpeltwarrior2



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gen, My First Fanfic, The Last Hope Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpeltwarrior2/pseuds/Cinderpeltwarrior2
Summary: Final Thoughts
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Firestar (Warriors), Firestar & Cloudtail, Firestar & Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar & Leafpool, Firestar & Squirrelflight, Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	At the end of everything, hold on to anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, and I hope it's not too bad. I wanted to take a look at Firestar's thoughts as he died for the final time. I appreciate constructive criticism! (Also yes the title is from NitW)

So this was how it ended.

It's not like he expected to go peacefully. No, he knew the day his collar was torn from his neck that he'd give his life for ThunderClan. Whether it'd be fighting to defend the camp, or forgoing food to feed those more vulnerable than him, or any other alternative. He'd do anything to protect his Clan, and he lived by that every day of his life.

He knew that Brambleclaw would do the same. It was hard to believe he'd ever felt suspicion towards the brown tabby. Brambleclaw had made mistakes, that was undeniable, but he always came out the other side with his head held high. He felt a swell of pride in his chest as he looked at his former apprentice. Brambleclaw had a long and hard path ahead of him but he had faith in the young tom.

Standing next to him was Graystripe, his first and closest friend after joining the Clans. He thought back on all the memories they had together. Graystripe had been there for so many important moments in his life. The only ones he hadn't been there for had been when Graystripe was captured by Twolegs. It was one of the worst periods in his life, and now he was putting his best friend through the same things. He blinked apologetically at Graystripe as he looked ready to fall to the ground in his grief.

A few tail-lengths away was Cloudtail. His nephew, his apprentice, his friend. As annoying as the furball could be sometimes he was forever grateful that Princess made him take Cloudtail back to ThunderClan. She would be so proud of the cat he'd become. Cloudtail gave him a small nod, eyes glistening with grief, and he nodded back. He knew that Cloudtail would be okay.

Turning his gaze to the left he saw his mate, Sandstorm, looking at him through watery eyes. He tried to move towards her, to reassure her, to speak to her, but he found that he couldn't. All he could do was give her a weak smile, and he hoped she knew that he was sorry. It had to be done though. Anything to stop Tigerstar. He knew she'd be okay though. His mate had always been one of the toughest cats in the forest, and there was nothing she couldn't overcome. That was one of the things he loved the most about her.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool were standing beside their mother. He found it hard to meet their grief stricken gazes. His daughters were the most precious cats in the world to him, and it was so hard to look at them and know within a moment he would be gone. He met their gazes anyway, and his eyes shone with love and pride as he looked at them. They'd both made mistakes, but he could not be prouder of them. They were both strong, brave, kind cats and he promised himself to always watch over them.

Flicking his gaze around the circle of cats surrounding him, he spotted many more familiar faces. He caught the gaze of his grandson Lionblaze, who was leaning on his brother Jayfeather for support. Lionblaze looked broken as he gazed into his eyes and he was reminded that not only would his grandsons lose their sister tonight, but they'd lose their grandfather too. He broke his gaze away from Lionblaze, and searched the clearing quickly for the rest of his family. He quickly spotted Whitewing, Ivypool, and Dovewing who all stared at him with grief in their eyes. He was upset at the thought of leaving them, but as he continued to bleed out he thought of all the things he would gain. He would get to see his old friends and Clanmates again. Bluestar, Whitestorm, Lionheart, Tallstar, Cinderpelt, Longtail....he'd get to see them all again. Maybe even those he'd left behind during the Great Journey like Nutmeg, Smudge, Ravenpaw, Princess....

He felt lighter than air as he crumpled to the ground. It was all coming to an end.

Exhaling his final breath, Firestar smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing:  
> Everybody's Gotta Live by Love  
> Willow Tree March by The Paper Kites  
> Dear Fellow Traveler by Sea Wolf  
> Prelude from the OtGW OST


End file.
